The present invention relates generally to improvements in fluid valves, and more particularly pertains to new and improved valves for use in controlling and stopping the flow of water in water channels, such as water hoses or sprayers and applicators for other Agricultural and Horticultural use.
Many different types of water-flow stoppering and regulating valves are utilized by the home gardener for controling the flow of water through garden hoses and sprayer devices. On the whole, these valves are rather complicated devices if they are designed for a longer service life, thereby increasing the cost of the garden implements on which they are used. Even the more expensive complicated valves do not meet the requirements of a long service life without any leaks.